Sailor Moon: LA BATALLA FINAL
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Esta historia corersponde a las primeras que escribí de Sailor Moon hace mucho tiempo 2001 Las realtualizaré , CAPÍTULO 4 Junio de 2009
1. Chapter 1

**Después de pensarlo mucho, decidí hacer algo con mis antiguos fics de Sailor Moon, y es darle un toque nuevo. Estos fueron escritos originalmente el año 2001, así que decidí reformarlos y quizás cambiar algunas cosillas para hacerlos mejor. De todas formas quiero dar aviso que estos son textos de mi pertenecía y que están bajo el nick "Cryonic" en algunas páginas y no corresponde a un plagio, sino que a una actualización y re-estructuración a nivel de tipo de narración, con el único fin de hacer de la historia algo mejor... pero sin quitarle la esencia algo infantil que posee... uff.. a pasado tiempo xD...**

**Saludos cordiales**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2008.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Fics basado en la serie Sailor Moon**

**LA BATALLA FINAL**

__

_**...Capítulo 1... **_

_**La Nostalgia es la que vuelve los ojos al pasado, buscando claves que nunca creímos ver antes... pero allí están... mirándonos quietas entre los pliegues de la historia, más si éstas, han sido causante de tristezas y más de un corazón roto...**_

_**Justicia... los héroes nacen, porque buscan justicia... y las almas puras mueren, **_

_**por tratar de entender, que es el amor verdadero...**_

_**Nada es justo en un mundo que no comprendemos... y al cual vemos, como si estuviéramos desde el otro lado del espejo...**_

_**Dime... ¿Aún crees que habrá un Tokio de cristal?"**_

__

__

**Por DarkCryonic.**

La noche se arremolinaba en una mezcla armoniosa de viento y mar. Las estrellas desaparecían y volvían a aparecer en medio del vaivén de las olas. Como si algo sucediera o fuera a suceder... algo terrible... que no pudiera evitarse con sus fuerzas.

Su corazón y su garganta se apretaban de sólo prever lo que parecía avanzar hacia ella sin detenerse.

Sin poder evitarlo se deja llevar por su cuerpo, quizás buscando una explicación y una cura para su angustia, se dirige hacia fuera, parándose en medio de la terraza de la casa, dejando que la lluvia la golpee mientras cae, dejándose a merced del frío viento que parece ser el único con el poder de relajarle las facciones en aquel momento.

El viento y el agua juguetean con sus mechones castaños, mientras su ropa de toque masculino se aferra a tu cuerpo atlético con toques de desesperación. Las gotas resbalan por su rostro como suaves caricias, irónica sensación en medio de todo el tormentoso espectáculo natural.

De pronto, una ligera y conocida mano de posa en su hombro, tratando de traerla de vuelta de donde quiera que se haya dejado llevar. No voltea, quizás porque no tiene necesidad de reconocer a nadie. Su aroma lo llena todo y el mar, que antes parecía furioso, recobra lentamente su calma, como retrocediendo ante la presencia de su diosa.

La delicada mano, esta vez se aferra a su brazo y tira de ella, atrayéndola al interior de la casa. Haruka no se resiste, sólo se deja llevar.

**-- Haruka...Estás toda mojada... ¿Quieres pescar una pulmonía?—**Pregunta la dueña de la pálida mano, que ahora reposa en el pecho de su dueña, mientras la chica trata de sonreír al verse descubierta en una niñería. Pero Haruka no dice nada de nada, aún conserva esa sensación de trance. Así que la chica de cabellos aguamarinos usa otra de sus mil ideas que guarda para estos casos, y agrega con naturalidad:-- **Te llevaré al médico.—**Logrando sacar al instante a la chica de cabellos de miel de sus pensamientos.

**--¿Qué?.. ¿Médico?... ¿Dónde?—**Logró articular Haruka mientras miraba a su alrededor y trataba de conectar ideas, logrando que Michiru se riera de forma suave y graciosa. Haruka clavó sus ojos reprochadores en ella, pero estos no duraron mucho así, ya que la otra acaricio sus mojados cabellos con aquella sutileza encantadora que le provocaba más de un pensamiento extraño.—**Michiru...—**Murmuró mientras bajaba los ojos y trataba de buscar las palabras para expresar lo que presentía. Pero si era sólo una falsa alarma, una sensación traicionera de su corazón... quizás era mejor no decir nada, guarda todo dentro de sí... ya bastante habían sufrido ya, como para agregar más inseguridad a su pequeño mundo.

**--¿Qué pasa Haruka?**

**--Nada. Tengo hambre.—**Dijo alejándose hasta la cocina, sin decir más y dejando a Michiru en medio de la sala, con la duda en sus ojos.

En medio de su camino a la cocina, un grito proveniente de las habitaciones le hace detenerse y echarse a correr hacia el origen. Atraviesa la puerta abierta y encuentra la pequeña Hotaru abrazada por Setsuna y siendo consolada por Michiru.

**-- Hotaru... ¿qué pasó?—**Pregunta Michiru con calma. Pero la pequeña sólo se suelta de la mayor para aferrarse, ahora a la chica de mirada marina.

Haruka se acerca de forma pausada hasta el medio de la habitación. Algo le hacia pensar que quizás aquello tendría que ver con las sensaciones que había percibido y con la punzante idea que recorría su cabeza desde entonces. Acarició el rostro de la chica pelinegra, quien le miró con los ojos cristalinos y sus mejillas algo afiebradas por el llanto. _**"¿Qué habrá sido lo que vio como para afectarla de tal modo? ¿Qué podría asustar a la sailor de la destrucción?"-**_ Se preguntó Haruka mientras seguía mirando a la pequeña tratando de sonreírle, pero evitándoselo el nudo en la garganta que no se lo permitía.

Setsuna se levantó de la cama y pasando por su lado, le miró de forma significativa, dándole a entender que quería hablar con ella. Así que le seguió, dejando a la pequeña con Michiru.

Setsuna se sentó en uno de los sillones y espero a que Haruka se sentará frente a ella para empezar a hablar.

**--Hotaru tuvo una visión...—**Dijo sin mucha pausa.

**--¿Qué vio?**

**--Imágenes violentas... mucho sufrimiento ... vio a la princesa en peligro...—**Terminó por decir, mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de visualizar lo que decía, para hacerse una idea de la magnitud de las imágenes.

**--Todo comenzará nuevamente...—**No pudo evitar de decir Haruka que ya estaba acostumbrándose a la calma de la cual gozaban desde hace mucho.

Haruka se puso de pie. No quería pensar más. Tomó el casco de su motocicleta y salió de la casa, dejando a Setsuna meditando sobre los siguientes pasos que afrontar.

**-- Setsuna ... ¿Dónde está Haruka?—**Preguntó Michiru.

**-- Salió en su moto...**

**-- ¿Qué?...Pero si hay un temporal allá afuera...Pero ¿adónde habrá ido?**

--------------------

Michiru recorrió la casa toda la noche. Haruka no llegaba. Cansada se fue a su cuarto de música y se sentó ante el piano, ese en el que Haruka solía sentarse para acompañarla cuando ella tocaba el violín. Ahí se sentaba muy derecha, dejando caer su rebeldes cabellos sobre su rostro. Tratando de ocultar los ojos, para que Michiru no viera lo contenta y triste que se sentía en esas ocasiones.

Michiru acarició las teclas, una a una... Unos minutos para las 6 de la madrugada llegó Haruka. Michiru no se movió. Sabía que tarde o temprano Haruka llegaría al cuarto, buscándola. Pasaron sólo unos minutos para que esta apareciera bajo el alero de la puerta de entrada al salón. Al ver a Michiru sonrió. Sus grandes ojos verdes brillaron bajo sus cabellos revueltos.

**-- ¡Estás empapada!** --Exclamó Michiru.

**-- Sí...--** Afirmó Haruka sin moverse de su lugar.

El silencio invadió el recinto que ciento de veces estuvi lleno de música. Sólo se miraban. El cabello aguamarino de Michiru caía cansado sobre sus hombros, o eso le pareció a Haruka ya que se acercó lentamente a Michiru para verle mejor. Sus ojos no se encontraron tratando así de evitar la charla. A solo unos pasos de Michiru se detuvo.

**-- Michiru, debemos hablar...** -- Ella no se movió**--...El futuro...nuestro futuro será muy pronto un caos, un gran caos...**

**-- Lo sé...Hotaru me contó lo que soñó... además ya lo presentía...los elementos han estado diferentes, el mar está más intranquilo de lo común...—**Dice encontrando sus ojos con su compañera.--.**.. y el viento está más silencioso que nunca...**

**-- Michiru...A caso nunca habrá tranquilidad –**Dijo Haruka mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el salón.

Ya pronto sería la hora del desayuno y tendría que ir al Conservatorio a dejar a Michiru, al colegio a Hotaru y luego ir a la pista de carreras para probar su nuevo automóvil.

**-- Haruka, no te preocupes. Sabes que siempre salimos adelante… Además recuerda que las Sailors Scouts están más fuertes que cuando las conocimos...**

**-- Lo sé, pero...**

**-- La princesa es más fuerte**-- Dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

**--...Cabeza de bombón es fuerte, pero solo es una niña.**

**-- Ya antes ha salido adelante, no debes temer por ella... Querida... --**Dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla de manera fugaz.

**-- ¡¡¡¡Haruka!!!! --Dijo de Michiru.**

**-- ¿Qué?...**

**-- ¡¡Estas empapada!!**

**-- Eh...**

**-- Haruka, ve a cambiarte, ya pronto tendremos que salir...**

**-- ¡Si! Pero sabes...no quiero que Hotaru vaya a estudiar. Me quedaré con ella todo el día.**

**-- Bueno...si lo deseas así...estoy de acuerdo contigo...pero ve a cambiarte que yo voy a hacer el desayuno...**

Haruka salió del cuarto en dirección al dormitorio. Sus pasos lentos parecían dar a conocer su estado de ánimo. Le molestaba la inestabilidad en la que siempre parecían vivir... ¿Acaso alguna vez las cosas se quedarían bien para siempre?... o era mucho esperar algo de quietud...

Al rato, cuando ya estuvo lista se dirigió a la cocina donde debían estar esperándola las demás para desayunar. Notó que sólo ella faltaba, así que sentándose en su silla acostumbrada pasó la vista de forma disimulada por el rostro de las demás y se sirvió una taza de café esperando que alguna rompiera el silencio.

**--Espero que no te vayas a resfriar**.—Dijo Michiru mirándole con calma y tratando de iniciar una mañana normal.

**--No lo creo**.—Contestó Haruka demostrando seguridad.

**--Lo mismo dijiste hace un año... recuerdas**...—Hizo mención Setsuna tratando de no sonreír.

**--Eso no es verdad.—**Contesto Tenou entrecerrando los ojos.

Hotaru sonrió mirando la guerra de miradas acusativas entre la guardiana del tiempo y la sailor de Uranus.

**--De todas formas, abrígate.—**Ordenó Michiru.

**--Pero...**

**--No discutas... Mira que después somos nosotras las que tenemos que aguantarte en tus escandalosos resfriados.—**Dijo la sailor de neptuno con seriedad.

**--¿escandalosos?**

**--Siempre piensas que te vas a morir.—**Agregó Setsuna.

Hotaru soltó una carcajada provocando que Haruka la mirase de forma acusativa también.

Haruka sintió una leve sensación en el pecho mientras miraba a la pequeña sailor de la destrucción. Como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Cerró los ojos por un instante para quitarse la desagradable sensación para que no fuera notada por las demás.

--**Michiru te contó que hoy te quedas conmigo.—**Dijo volviendo a mirar a la pequeña.

**--Sí... Y no es que no me guste ir a la escuela.—**Agregó mirando levemente a Setsuna.-- **¿A dónde iremos?—**Preguntó sorprendiendo a Tenou que no había pensado aún en eso.

**--A donde tú quieras ir... pero antes quiero terminar de comer mi desayuno...**

**--Bien... come rápido que quiero ir a ver a Serena...—**Agregó la pequeña provocando que Haruka se atragantara con un trozo de pan.

**--¿Y por que precisamente con ella?—**Preguntó Michiru.

**--Es necesario que ella sepa lo que vi...—**Contestó la chica bajando los ojos y concentrándolos en su taza de leche.

Se quedaron en silencio, más notando en la voz de la chica aquel dejo milenario que les hacía recordar de quien se trataba en verdad.

**-- Haruka... ¿Qué te pasa?...estas atragantada...—**Preguntó Michiru al ver que Haruka parecía estar medio roja...

**-- Hace un rato lo estaba, pero no me prestaste atención...—**Contestó antes de suspirar aliviada, y tratando de dejar que las cosas continuarán el rumbo que ya habían decidido tomar...

**Continuará**

**Darkcryonic**

**Re-actualización 2008.**

Se siente algo raro pensar después de tanto tiempo en esta serie... ufff... xD


	2. Chapter 2

LA BATALLA FINAL Por Cryonic

**Fics basado en la serie Sailor Moon**

**Narración en primera persona**

**--**

**--**

**LA BATALLA FINAL**

_**...**_

_**...Capítulo 2...**_

"_**Las luces llenan mi mente, giran sobre mí... abren mis ojos y cierran mis manos.**_

_**Agitan mi cabello tratando de liberarme de los recuerdos y susurran alegremente buenas nuevas en mis oídos.**_

_**Estás en todos lados, puedo sentirte respirar de mí..."**_

_**--**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

Después de dejar a Michiru en el conservatorio, nos pusimos en marcha hacia la casa de Serena. Era bastante temprano aún, pero era mejor así... Evitaríamos que se fuera al instituto y pasaríamos parte de la mañana con ella. Aún no sabía si era buena idea contarle precisamente a ella lo que Hotaru había visto, pero quizás debía empezar a confiar en ella y seguir los consejos de Michiru sobre que ya no era una niña.

Estacionamos el automóvil a la puerta de su casa. Hotaru salió rápidamente y se adelantó a tocar el timbre, por mi parte me quedé sentada frente al volante.

Pasaron breves minutos antes de verla aparecer con cara de sorpresa, vestida con su uniforme.

**--¿Quieres pasar la mañana con nosotras?—**Preguntó Hotaru llamando su atención y haciéndola dudar. Sus ojos azules viajaron de Hotaru y terminaron en mí. Traté de sonreír y parecer de lo más tranquila. Algo debió fallar, porque asintió con fuerza antes de volver sobre sus pasos en busca de uno de sus abrigos.

No sé cómo fuimos a dar al parque, sentadas las tres en una banca con un cono de helado. No era un día caluroso, pero el helado estaba bien. Tenía la habilidad de tranquilizar el ambiente. Hotaru y Serena no dejaban de hablar de las demás y comentar sobre las últimas reuniones y paseos. Por mi parte me había dedicado a contemplar el ambiente tratando de encontrarle sentido a nuestra existencia. Fue cuando más perdida en mis pensamientos estaba cuando soltó la pregunta que me trajo de vuelta.

**-- Bueno Haruka, en verdad, ¿a qué se debe esta invitación?**

**-- Hotaru quería hablar contigo.--** Respondí mirando hacia cualquier lado, esperando que Hotaru se arrepintiera de contarle todo a Serena, y solucionar lo que venía hacia nosotras sin involucrar a Serena y a las demás Sailor Scouts.

Pero no sucedió como quería. Hotaru tomó a Serena de las manos y se la llevó de la banca hacia unos juegos que estaban a unos 20 metros de donde me encontraba. No traté de impedirlo. Me quedé inmóvil, observando el paisaje y a las personas que paseaban por el lugar.

Dudaba una vez más sobre mi poder de evitar las cosas y sobre mi fuerza para solucionarlo sin involucrar a todos. Estábamos tratando de llevar una vida normal, sin correr peligros... Buscando a la felicidad que parecía cada vez más esquiva.

De vez en cuando mis ojos se concentraban en Serena y Horatu que no dejaban de hablar. Pude notar que Cabeza de Bombón parecía arrugar el ceño y apretar sus manos sobre su regazo. Supongo que sentía las mismas cosas que yo, y que trataba de aceptar nuevamente las consecuencias de ser quienes éramos.

En un momento no pude aguantar más la sensación de ansiedad, así que decidí volver al automóvil y esperarlas allí. Prendí la radio y me quedé allí tratando de no pensar en nada más que el bamboleo grácil de las ramas de los árboles sobre mí.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso antes de verlas aparecer y subir al automóvil. Estaban algo calladas, pero supe entender el por qué.

**-- ¿A dónde quieren ir ahora?--** Dije cortando el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

**-- Al templo del abuelo de Rei.—**Dijo Hotaru sonriéndome.

**-- ¿Al templo?—**Pregunté con curiosidad.

**-- Las chicas nos esperan allí.—**Dijo Serena volviendo a sonreír.

**--Ya llame a Michiru y Setsuna.—**Agregó Hotaru.

**-- OK. Así lo haremos...--**Dije mientras ponía el motor en marcha y salíamos a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Rei.

En menos de veinte minutos estuvimos ante el portal del Templo. Mientras las chicas corrían hacia el templo, yo caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar. El viento agitaba mi cabello, como tratando de tranquilizar mi alma con su frescas caricias. En verdad, estaba más nerviosa de lo acostumbrado y no había encontrado la forma de calmar a mi espíritu.

Metros antes de llegar al patio central supe reconocer el aroma y la silueta de mi Michiru afirmada en un árbol. Me miró con detenimiento antes de sonreír como de costumbre. Supe al instante que había leído en mi cara todo aquello que pasaba por mi cabeza. Tenía aquella habilidad de escrutarme a conciencia y sin poder evitarlo, sonreí en respuesta a su presencia.

**--¿Por qué te demoras tanto?—**Preguntó caminando unos pasos para detenernos bajo los árboles por un momento.

**--Sólo disfrutaba del paisaje.—**Contesté echándole una mirada al lugar y apreciando aquella calma que parecía llenarlo todo, más en tiempo de otoño.

**--Pareces cansada...—**Dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Entrecerré los ojos notando aquel dejo divertido de su voz.

**--Oye... me estás diciendo vieja de nuevo...—**Exclamé comprobando aquella mueca de burla en sus labios. Le gustaba sacarme en cara los dos años de diferencia que había entre las dos. Sabía muy bien que mi vanidad saltaba en mi defensa siempre que caíamos en el tema.

**--Jaajajajaa...** –Empezó a reír con su acostumbrada elegancia, mientras se tomaba de unos de mis brazos y me obligaba a caminar rumbo al templo.

**--Ufff...**

**-- **

Cuando pasamos el Templo y llegamos al sector habitado del mismo notamos que ya todas estaban allí. Nos sentamos alrededor de la gran mesa. No era extraño terminar comiendo todas, aunque sí el que fuera un día de trabajo. Solíamos reunirnos en los festivos y en vacaciones. Pero romper con el protocolo era más bien una señal de que algo estaba sucediendo y que necesitábamos hablar de ello, aunque hasta el momento ninguna hubiera insinuado el tema.

Mis pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por las charlas amenas de todas. Era bueno olvidar aunque fuera por un momento todo. Todas estaban llenas de proyectos, lo que provocó que mi corazón se apretara y me obligara a retener la respiración por un momento.

Mina hablaba sobre su ingreso a la escuela de teatro de Tokyo para el mes entrante, mientras Lita comentaba sobre su última salida con Ami a comprar libros en el centro comercial donde habían conocido a algunos chicos. Serena sonreía pareciendo la misma de siempre y sólo interrumpía para referirse a los estudios o sobre Darien y sus viajes de estudio. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Rei sobre mí, pero cuando levantaba la vista para verla, ella giraba y volvía a concentrarse en la conversación. Setsuna y Hotaru aprovechaban para hablar de las fiestas que se venían y de las cuales aún no habíamos planeado a donde ir.

Cuando alguna de las conversaciones llegaba a terminar en una pregunta hacia mí, trataba de ser amable y volcarla a una temática nueva para poder volver a mi silencio acostumbrado.

Así pasó la comida completa. Recibiendo de vez en cuando algún codazo de Michiru que me traía de mis pensamientos y me obligaba a contestar con una sonrisa.

--

Disfrutábamos del sol en uno de los patios interiores del Templo. Las lámparas de papel se agitaban con la brisa provocando un murmullo interesante.

No sé bien el por qué, pero de pronto tuve la imperiosa necesidad de ponerme de pie e irme de allí. No fue un movimiento muy racional, sólo algo que debía hacer. No llevaba ni tres pasos cuando un dolor agudo dentro de mi cabeza me hizo llevar mis manos a ella y apretarla con sorpresa. Mi cuerpo perdió la fuerza y caí de rodillas en medio de un grito de alguna de las chicas que se acercaban a mí.

_**Y mi mente se volvió oscuridad. Pero estaba despierta en esta oscuridad. Sabía que estaba allí, aunque no fuera con mi cuerpo. Una luz se proyecto desde algún lugar haciéndome buscarla con ansiedad. La silueta de una mujer apareció a lo lejos de entre las sombras. La luz la cubrió de lleno. Traté de avanzar hacía ella, pero había algo que me lo impedía. De pronto, ella estiró sus brazos hacia mí y yo traté de sostenerla, pero estaba muy lejos. Y fue cuando la oscuridad la absorbió perdiéndose en la oscuridad.**_

Mis cuerpo pareció pesar más y fue en ese instante que noté que estaba recostada en un lugar blando. Una mano paseaba por mi frente despeinando mis cabellos. Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, aún tenía cierta molestia en mi cabeza, pero por lo menos ya no dolía. Los ojos de Michiru fueron lo primero que vi. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios sonrieron suavemente al verme despertar. Traté de sentarme, pero su mano en mi hombro me lo impidió.

**--Ya estoy bien.—**Dije apartando su mano con suavidad y sentándome en el sofá.

**--Pero...**

En eso Hotaru aparece por una de las puertas junto a las demás que parecían bastante preocupadas. Traté de parecer la de siempre. Me puse de pie mientras una de mis manos ordenaba mis cabellos y la otra se estiraba hasta Michiru que seguía sentada en el piso junto al sillón. La ayudé a levantarse sin dejar de tratar de ordenar mis pensamientos.

**--¿Estás bien?—**Preguntó Setsuna abriéndose paso entre las chicas y deteniéndose frente a mí.

**--Sí.**

**--¿Nos dirás que pasó?—**Preguntó Rei mirándome con seriedad.

**--Nada importante. Creo que el cansancio se está cobrando la revancha.—**Dije tratando de excusarme.

Hotaru se acercó y me dio una de esas miradas que me recuerdan a la Sailor de la Destrucción. Instintivamente sonreí tratando de apartar sus miradas de desconfianza de mí.

**--¿Nos dices la verdad?—**Preguntó Setsuna por lo bajo.

Entrecerré los ojos. Iba a contestar cuando Michiru dijo que era mejor que nos fuéramos a casa para que yo pudiera descansar.

**--Yo les contaré a las chicas sobre lo otro.—**Dijo Serena que tenía un dejo extraño en los ojos.

**--Nos vemos luego.—**Dije antes de salir del lugar siendo arrastrada por Michiru.

**-- **

El viaje a casa se hizo en silencio. Podía notar la mirada de Setsuna en mi nuca, supongo que tratando de taladrar en mis recuerdos.

Cuando estuvimos en casa mis pasos me llevaron al cuarto de música donde me encerré para estar sola. Me senté junto a la ventana contemplando el mar. Aún quedaba gran parte del día para que las imágenes de la visión siguieran dando vueltas una y otra vez llenándome de una incertidumbre incontrolable.

La silueta podría haber sido cualquiera. Pero no era aquello lo que me molestaba, era más bien mi incapacidad de llegar a ella para ayudar lo que no dejaba de molestarme.

**-- **

Pasaron tres horas antes de salir a enfrentar a las demás. Había dado vueltas a todas las posibilidades y me había dado cuenta que no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar esto sola. Caminé hasta el salón dejándome caer en uno de los sillones esperando que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia y empezarán las preguntas.

La primera en aparecerse fue Setsuna. Sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa y dudando por un segundo, terminó por sentarse frente a mí en el sofá. Sus brazos sobre su regazo y sus ojos medio ocultos por sus cabellos sueltos le daban una imagen genuina de elegancia e inteligencia que poca gente poseía.

**--¿Podemos hablar ahora?—**Preguntó con seriedad.

**--Sí.**

**--Lo que pasó en el Templo... Fue una visión ¿verdad?—**Preguntó provocando que me removiera nerviosa en mi sitio.

**--Ajá...—**Dije dubitativa.

**--¿Qué fue lo que viste?—**Preguntó despejando con su mano su frente.

Mis ojos se concentraron en un florero en uno de los muebles.

**--Había alguien en peligro. Por más que quise ayudarle, no pude**.—Dije sin dejar de mirar hacia otro lado.

**--¿Sólo eso?**

**--No sé de quien se trata**.—Dije volviendo a mirarle.

**--Entiendo.—**Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos que parecieron lo bastante largos como para darme la sensación de intemporalidad.—**Haruka...—**Dijo trayéndome de vuelta.—**No sé que está pasando por tu cabeza, pero te conozco. Eres temperamental e impulsiva... Y has estado actuando algo extraña...**

**--Ve al grano...—**Dije sabiendo de antemano a donde iban sus palabras.

**--Quiero que recuerdes que no eres la única Sailor Scouts.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie.—**No tienes porque cargar con esto tu sola... ¿entiendes?**

**--Lo sé.—**Contesté volviendo mis ojos a las flores en el jarrón.

**--Iré a revisar las puertas del tiempo.—**Dijo desapareciendo rumbo a su cuarto.

**-- **

El resto de la semana pasó en calma. Solía recibir alguna mirada curiosa de parte de Michiru cuando notaba que me quedaba divagando en medio de nuestras conversaciones comunes. Setsuna se la pasaba en las puertas del Tiempo buscando alguna pista que tuviera relación con los sueños de Hotaru y con la visión que había tenido.

Cuando ya empezaba a pensar de que todo no era más que una tontería, una llamada de Ami nos convocó de nuevo.

Aquella tarde de lunes nos reunimos nuevamente en el templo de la familia de Rei.

Cuando entramos en el gran salón dimos con las chicas rodeando la computadora portátil de Ami. Nos apuramos a acercarnos y nos quedamos esperando saber de que se trataba.

**--Ami detectó focos de energía extraña en Tokyo**.—Dijo Rei con seriedad antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en la pantalla.

**--Son tres lugares**.—Dijo Ami.

**--Tendremos que separarnos**.—Murmuré para mí, pero siendo escuchada por Michiru y Setsuna.

**--No se parecen a ninguna de las energías con las que ya hemos luchado en el pasado**.—Agregó Ami.—**Es por lo que debemos actuar con precaución.**

**--¿Algún plan?—**Preguntó Lita a nadie en particular.

**--¿Dividirnos?—**Dije sin quitar la vista del mapa que mostraba los lugares.

**--Puede ser arriesgado**.—Dijo Rei.

**--Entonces elegir uno de esos e ir a investigar.—**Dije de nuevo, esta vez mirando a Serena que se mantenía en silencio.

**--Me parece adecuado.—**Dijo al notar que esperaba una respuesta de parte de ella.

**--Bien...—**Dije acercándome al mapa y apuntando uno de los lugares cercanos a un sector industrial en la ciudad en que había poca población y que esperaba fuera el más fácil de investigar.—**Este me parece bien.**

**--No tendrás pensado ir tu sola allí, ¿verdad?—**Preguntó Michiru llamando mi atención.

**--Lo había pensado.—**Dije cruzándome de brazos.

**--No estoy de acuerdo.—**Dijo empuñando sus manos.

**--Creo que la idea de Haruka es aceptable.—**Dijo Setsuna sorprendiendo a todas.—**Mientras menos sailor arriesguemos, es mejor.**

**--Pero...—**Intentó decir Serena.

**--Ami... ¿Todavía tienes esos comunicadores de larga distancia y la video cámara?—**Preguntó **Setsuna.**

**--Sí.—**Contestó abriendo uno de los maletines junto a la computadora.**—Supongo que este plan nos dará un alto grado de preparación en caso de alguna eventualidad.—**Dijo acercándome uno de los pequeños comunicadores que puse en mi oído izquierdo, mientras Michiru me miraba tratando de entender que estaba pasando y porqué ella no podía evitarlo.

**-- **

**-- **

**-- **

**Continuará**

**Darkcryonic**

**Re-actualización 2008.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fics basado en la serie Sailor Moon

**Fics basado en la serie Sailor Moon**

**Narración en primera persona**

**--**

**--****Oblivion 30 seconds to mars--**

**LA BATALLA FINAL**

_**...**__**...**_

_**...**__**...Capítulo 3...**_

"_**The enemy arrives / Escape into the night **_

_**Everybody run now / Everybody run now **_

_**Break into another time /This enemy of mine **_

_**Difinity defines"**_

_**--**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

Esa misma tarde empezó la primera parte de nuestro plan. El lugar estaba despoblado. Algunas bodegas formaban un laberinto que pronto estaría en plena oscuridad, dándole un toque siniestro a mi incursión.

Michiru y Setsuna me acompañaron hasta cierto sector a las afueras, desde dónde tuve que caminar el resto. Me habría gustado usar mi motocicleta, pero supongo que el ruido habría acabado con mi entrada en silencio.

No sé porqué, pero aún no me había transformado. Sentía que era más seguro pasar por una persona común en caso de que fuera atrapada o vista.

**--"Haruka"**

**--"Estoy a unos metros del lugar"—**Dije fijando mis ojos en el GPS que me había dado Ami junto a la pequeña video cámara que enfocaba el lugar desde su posición a un costado de mi cabeza.

**--"No hay señales de movimiento en el lugar a tu alrededor."—**Acotó Ami con seguridad. **–"La imagen es clara, pero pronto estará más oscuro y necesito que recuerdes usar el dispositivo de Nightshot."**

**--"OK"**

Me detuve y me apoyé en una pared. Al asomarme noté que estaba frente a la bodega que buscaba.

"_**Everybody run now /Everybody run now **_

_**Everybody run now / Everybody run **_

_**Under the burning sun /I take a look around **_

_**Imagine if this all came down /I'm waiting for the day to come"**_

**--"Hay demasiado silencio"—**Dije olvidándome de que podía ser escuchada por las demás.

**--"No se muestra algún cambio en el flujo de energías."—**Dijo Ami.

**--"Me acercaré"—**Dije echando una mirada al lugar y agachándome un poco salí de mi escondite y caminé apegada a la pared tratando de mantenerme en las sombras que se proyectaban al estar ocultándose el sol a lo lejos.

**--"Tengo un mal presentimiento"—**Escuché la voz de Rei.

**--"Haruka..."—**Está vez la voz de Ami**.—"Quizás deba ir una de nosotras como refuerzo"**

**--"Ya hay refuerzos."**—Dijo la voz de Lita. Me detuve al notar que la voz parecía venir desde mis propias espaldas. Giré sobre mis talones para dar de lleno con Lita.

**--¿Qué haces aquí?—**Pregunté.

--**Soy los refuerzos.—**Dijo sonriendo.

**--"¿Lita está allí?"**

**--"Sí."—**Contesté volviendo a mi tarea de acercarme a la bodega por un costado, tratando de olvidarme de la necesidad de gritarle a Lita por meterse en donde no debería. Pero ya que estaba aquí, pues que más quedaba que aguantarse y seguir con la misión.

**--¿Estás enojada conmigo, Haruka?**

**--No.—**Dije sin mirarle.

**--"Hay movimientos en el lugar"—**Exclamó Ami provocando que me quedara quieta.

Un sonido agudo provino del lugar que teníamos que revisar. Instintivamente retrocedimos y nos quedamos agazapadas en un rincón esperando. La puerta principal del lugar se abrió dejando salir un humo blanco que se propagó por el lugar.

"_**Come with us to the ride **_

_**Join in the fight **_

_**Everybody run now **_

_**Everybody run now **_

_**Break into another time **_

_**Unity divides **_

_**Division will unite **_

_**Everybody run now **_

_**Everybody run now **_

_**Everybody run now **_

_**Everybody run"**_

**--Neblina.—**Confirmó Lita a mis espaldas.—**Será difícil ver por donde vamos.**

**--"La energía está..."—**La voz de Ami desapareció perdiéndose en un chicharreo extraño.

**--Perdimos comunicación.—**Dije prendiendo el nightshot de la video cámara por si ayudaba en algo.—**Estamos por nuestra cuenta.—**Dije poniéndome de pie aún pegada a la pared de la bodega.

**--¿Qué vas a hacer?—**Preguntó poniendo su mano en mi hombro para retenerme.

**--Vine a ver que sucedía…--**Dije sin mirarla.

**--Así que es verdad**…--Murmuró, pero le escuché claramente.

**--¿Qué cosa es verdad**?—Pregunté mirándole de medio lado.

**--Que no tienes miedo de morir**.—Dijo sin mirarme y soltando mi hombro.

**--No es tiempo para esta charla. Viniste aquí para ayudar… ¿Verdad?**

**--Sí.**

**--Entonces quédate aquí. Toma la cámara. Si algo llega a pasar, lo que sea… debes volver. Michiru y Setsuna están cerca**.—Dije sin mirarla.

**--Pero…**

**--Es lo que debemos hacer.—**Dije antes de empezar a caminar entre la niebla con una mano apegada a la pared a mi derecha, con los ojos hacia el frente, dejando atrás a Lita.

"_**Under the burning sun **_

_**I take a look around **_

_**Imagine if this all came down **_

_**I'm waiting for the day to come"**_

La neblina se volvía cada vez más densa. Cuando creí haber avanzado lo suficiente, volteé a ver a Lita, pero ya no podía distinguirla. Tuve la intención de llamarla, pero la posibilidad de que nos vieran y ponerla en peligro era demasiado para arriesgarse.

**--"Haruka"—**Escuché.

**--"Michiru…"**

**--"Las chicas vienen hacia aquí… La comunicación… está siendo afectada por la neblina… creemos que es un campo… de fuerza…"**

**--"Entendido"**

**--"No quiero…"**

**--"Ya estoy aquí… No te preocupes**…"

**--"Pero…"**

**--"Encárguense de Lita. La he perdido en la niebla…"**

**--"OK"**

--

"_**(down)Under the burning sun **_

_**(down)I take a look around **_

_**(down)Imagine if this all came down **_

_**A Miracle it's all so beautiful **_

_**Until it comes away"**_

Michiru se bajó del automóvil con decisión.

**--¿Qué vas a hacer?—**Preguntó Setsuna con seriedad.

**--Lita está allí. Debo ir por ella**.—Dijo sacando su pluma transformadora.

**--¿Es por eso o Vas por Haruka?—**Preguntó la pelilarga parándose frente a ella.-- **¿Aún no entiendes, verdad?**

**--Somos diferentes… Nuestra misión le importa más a ella que su vida… En cambio yo… a mí…**

**--Lo sé…--**Dijo Setsuna.

--

**--Tengo un mal presentimiento**.—Dijo Rei mientras corrían la cuadra que las separaba de donde estaban Setsuna y Michiru.

**--No seas de mal agüero**.—Se quejó Mina a su lado.

**--No molestes a Rei… ella sabe de estas cosas.—**Dijo Ani mirando su computadora portátil.—Ya estamos cerca… --** Se detuvo de la carrera, provocando de las demás siguieran su ejemplo.**

**--¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?—**Pregunto Serena.

**--Algo está cambiado**.—Afirmó Ami mirándoles con seriedad.—La energía se evaporó.

**--¿Qué?—**Exclamaron todas a la vez.

--

**--¿Qué diablos está pasando?—**Murmuró Lita al ver una gran luz salir de todas partes**.--¡Haruka! ¡Haruka, puedes escucharme!**

--

"_**Under the burning sun I take a look around **_

_**Imagine if this all came down **_

_**Under the burning sun I take a look around **_

_**Imagine if this all came down **_

_**Under the burning sun I take a look around **_

_**Imagine if this all CAME"**_

**Continuará…**

**DC**

/LO sé… es corto, pero peor es nada. Me he dado cuenta que en si, más que una reactualización, es una historia nueva… He cambiado muchas cosas de la original. Bueno… así es la vida. Saludos./


	4. Chapter 4

**Fics basado en la serie Sailor Moon**

**Narración en primera persona**

**---------------**

**-------------**

**LA BATALLA FINAL**

_**................................**_

_**.........................Capítulo 4.........................**_

_**-------------------------------**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

_**---------------------------**_

_**------------**_

Una luz brotó de la bodega en cuestión dejándome ciega. Por mero instinto, me agaché apegando mi cuerpo hacia la pared más próxima. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad en mi pecho y mis sentidos estaban tan despiertos que dolía mantenerme a tal nivel de tensión.

Mis manos se quedaron quieras cubriendo parte de mi cuerpo, alejadas de la llave transformadora. No sabía el porqué, pero no tenía intenciones de depender del poder de Uranus en aquel momento, cosa que parecía hasta estúpida, pero era algo más dentro de mí.

Transformarme podría delatar a las demás también. Era preferible pasar por alguien normal en un lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada.

-----------------------

Lita trató de abrir los ojos. Lo único que podía ver era la cámara entre sus manos siendo inútil. Lo que más le sorprendía que la luz era lo único que parecía existir. No había un sonido que delatara alguna cosa, hasta que sintió un remezón en el sueño y el crujido de algo que se rompe. La cámara había resbalado de sus manos y se había estrellado en el suelo.

Sus piernas se movieron haciéndola reaccionar y retrocediendo por la misma pared que había usado para llegar allí. Recordaba la mirada de Haruka en su mente y sabía que no le sería de ayuda mientras no tuviera una idea más completa de que poder hacer para ayudarle.

-----------------------

**--¡De dónde viene esa luz tan intensa**!—Exclamó Michiru que venía seguida de Setsuna, deteniéndose y cubriendo su rostro al verse cegada de improviso.

**--No puedo precisarlo. **

**----------------------- **

_**--¿Estás segura de poder con todos los cambios que vienen?—**__Preguntó una voz femenina desde todas partes. Haruka se sorprendió al sentir una extraña sensación. Parecía estar en otro lugar. Su cuerpo no parecía sentirse pesado. Y la luz, parecía hasta emitir cierto calor._

_**--¿Quién eres?—**__Preguntó tratando de ponerse de pie, pero aún cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras rebuscaba la llave transformadora en su bolsillo._

_**--¿Estás segura de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para serle de ayuda a tu princesa?**_

_**--¿Quién demonios eres y qué sabes de mi princesa**__?—Una risa resonó por todo el lugar. Haruka quitó la mano de sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver que la blancura que ante dañaba sus ojos ahora parecía ser sólo una especie de blancura que la rodeaba. Aunque no podía distinguir limites o saber si aún estaba en medio de las bodegas del puerto. _

_**--¿Tu fuerza es suficiente?—**__Preguntó la voz nuevamente, esta vez calando más hondo en la cabeza de Haruka. Le estaba preguntando sobre algo que siempre había dado vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Acaso era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender a las personas que quería?_

_**--No… no es suficiente.—**__Dijo Haruka gritando.__**--¿Dime, quién eres y qué quieres?**_

_**--Eso no importa, cuando yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir lo que siempre has querido.**_

_**--Yo no…**_

_**--Yo sé lo que quieres, Sailor Uranus. Sé lo que oculta tu mente y tu corazón. Y puedo hacer realidad aquello. A cambio de una sola cosa.**_

_**--¿Qué?**_

_**--Tienes que…-- **__Haruka escuchó cada palabra. Su rostro se volvió pálido y sus manos sudaron frías. Aquello que le pedían era demasiado… _

_**------------------------------ **_

La luz cegadora dejó de estar de forma brusca. Lita se apoyó con fuerza y se hincó en el suelo hasta poder ver bien. A unos metros estaban Michiru y Setsuna comprobando el estado del lugar.

Al minuto, aparecieron las demás corriendo y respirando con agitación.

**--¿Dónde está Haruka?—**Preguntó Serena mirando hacia todos lados.

**--Aquí estoy.—**Dijo Haruka apareciendo desde detrás de Lita. Parecía estar bien y las miraba a todas con aquella mirada de superioridad común en ella.

**--¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué era esa luz?—**Pregunto Michiru acercándosele para cerciorarse de que su compañera estuviera diciendo la verdad al decir que estaba bien.

**--No sabría decirlo.—**Dijo Haruka echando una mirada por sobre su hombro a la bodega central desde donde se habría proyectado la potente luz.

**--Mi computadora no indica anormalidades en este lugar.—**Dijo Ami.—**Es como si nunca hubiera pasado. **

**--¿Nada?—**Preguntó a nadie en especial Mina mientras sus ojos paseaban por el lugar.

**--Pero… ¿Qué significa?—**Preguntó Rei.

**--No podemos bajar la guardia. Algo extraño está pasando, de eso no podemos olvidarnos.—**Sentenció Setsuna.

**--Volvamos con Hotaru. No debe estar muy contenta de estar sola.—**Dijo Haruka echándose a caminar hacia donde estaba el automóvil. Michiru se le quedó viendo mientras pasaba junto a ella. Por alguna razón sentía que allí había pasado algo y que sólo Hakuka sabía el qué.

**----------------------- **

**--¿Y qué pasó con los otros dos focos de energía?—**Preguntó Haruka sentándose junto a Ami. Habían vuelto al templo de Rei para poder replantear todo lo que había sucedido.

**--Desaparecieron.—**Dijo la chica mientras tecleaba en su computadora a toda velocidad, buscando alguna cosa que se le pasara por alto.

**--Es como si fuera una mala jugada.—**Murmuró Lita desde el otro lado de la mesa en que Ami trabajaba.

**--Además rompiste la cámara**.—Dijo Serena dándole golpecitos con su codo a Lita para molestarla.

**--Fue un accidente.—**Dijo la trigueña defendiéndose de los ataques e inmovilizando a la rubia.

**--No podremos hacer nada hasta no enfrentarnos a otro de estos fenómenos.—**Dijo Michiru sentándose junto a Haruka.

**--Esperar es lo que más odio hacer.—**Dijo Mina mientras jugaba con su cabello.

**--Pero es lo único que podemos hacer.—**Murmuró Serena cuando vio entrar en el cuarto a Setsuna seguida de Hotaru.

**--Esperar…--**Murmuró Haruka mientras se echaba hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón que compartía con Ami y Michiru.

-----------------------------

Las sailors exteriores volvieron a casa a eso de las 3 AM. Setsuna llevó en brazos a Hotaru hasta su cuarto. Por su parte Michiru y Haruka se quedaron en la sala en medio del silencio.

Michiru intuía que algo había pasado en aquel lugar, y que fuera lo que fuese, Haruka no iba a abrir la boca para contarle.

**--¿Me ocultas algo, Haruka?—**Preguntó a boca de jarro.

**--¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

Michiru sonrió. En su cabeza se escuchó una voz gritar "Bingo".

**--Yo pregunté primero.—**Dijo volviendo a sonreír, pero está vez de una forma más misteriosa.

Haruka suspiró. No estaba demasiado despierta como para tener una charla en estado "defensivo" contra Michiru. Más cuando está parecía tan perspicaz.

**--Tú siempre piensas que oculto algo**…--Dijo cerrando los ojos.

**--Porque siempre ocultas algo**.—Dijo Michiru antes de reír con gracia.

**--Si te respondo que no oculto nada, no me creerías.—**Dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás lista para dormirse en el sofá.

**--No te duermas… **

**--Tengo sueño…--**

**--Haruka…**

**----------------------------- **

**Continuará**

**DC**

**Junio de 2009**

Fecha de creación: Octubre de 2001.  
Primera Actualización, Noviembre de 2003.  
Última actualización: junio de 2009

_**PD: Definitivamente esta historia no es lo que era en el principio. Estoy rearmándola desde tan al fondo, que es otra cosa…**_


End file.
